The Risky Frizz Movie
|time = 87 minutes|language = English|followed = Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2|release = April 6, 2005|budget = $90 million (Domestic) $170 million (Worldwide)}}Risky Frizz: The Movie is a 2005 traditional animated superhero comedy film, based on the Kingson original series, Risky Frizz. The film is directed by Ralf Hat, and is written by Ralf Hat and BaconMahBoi. The film stars the original series' voice actors which include BaconMahBoi, Seth Green, Jessica DiCicco, James Marsden, and Ralf Hat. The film follows Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, Fate Kid, and others in Colorado City, as they must prevent a chaotic deity, known as Infinitum, from taking over the world. The film started its production in late 2000, during the second season of Risky Frizz, due to the show becoming one of the most top watched television series on Kingson. The film was released on April 6, 2005, and was released onto home video on June 5, 2005. The film was a box office success, gaining 170 million worldwide. The film was also a critical success by both fans and critics, with most critics praising it's story line and humor. Overview With everything seemingly well in Colorado City, the Risky Frizz gang (Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid) head out for a vacation to the Caribbean, but accidentally crash land in a deserted island, erasing all the team's but Risky's memory. This gives infamous villain, Mean Bean a chance to take over the city. Despite this, his chances fail even without the heroes stopping him. Later, after failing once gain, Mean Bean rallies up various other villains from the show to help him on his conquest, by freeing and teaming up with the ancient goddess of death, Infinitium. Once doing so, the villains take over and enslave the entire planet with an army of robots and demons with Infinitium. Risky, after learning about this, tries to save the world while also trying to get his friends heroic memories back. Meanwhile, in order to prevent Risky and his friends from returning to stop them, Mean Bean manufactures a nearly indestructible mecha to destroy the team. Plot The film starts out with a peaceful bird's eye perspective of Colorado City. Soon, out of nowhere, a monstrous shadow begins to cover the entire area, with the townspeople panicking and quickly trying to escape from whatever is making the shadow. The figure is soon revealed to be a meteorite, quickly heading towards the city. As the fearing townspeople begin awaiting their destruction, a sudden breath of hope gusts into the burning sky. It's Risky, who has a rage against the coming meteorite. With one punch, the meteorite bursts into smithereens, saving the townspeople and the world. As he levitates back to the ground, Risky is treated most respectively by the citizens, including the mayor who never actually liked him in the first place. He is offered to sign autographs, people reward him, and a group of supermodels begin to surround him. As everyone begins chanting his name, this is soon revealed to be a dream, and that Sharkbowl is chanting Risky's name only to wake his friend up. Sharkbowl informs Risky that he and the rest of the group must perform their heroic duty, protecting the city from the evils which threaten it. Risky seems too tired to fight, but gets up anyways and begins to do daily routines (brushing teeth, eating breakfast, etc). Later, Risky meets the rest of the team downstairs in the meeting room, where they discuss about their training, and new ideas on how to perfect themselves. Plate Girl, Sharkbowl, and Fate Kid all seem optimistic and ready to fight, while Risky seems all mopey and cynical, usually not his everyday personality. The alarm goes off, alerting that a villain is up to no good. The villain alarm results that Mean Bean, the team's arch nemesis is precipitating trouble, like always. The team (except Risky) excitingly prepare to battle whatever Mean Bean has to offer. At MBHQ Mean Bean is finishing up on his latest invention. Once the team arrive at the HQ, Mean Bean prepares the trap, a normal cage which fails miserably to actually go over the team. Though Mean Bean uncaringly doesn't trap the team again, he instead faces the heroes, with a smug look, revealing his new machine, a "tripod" like robot which shoots lasers out of the tips of its arms. Everyone is hyped and read to battle, besides Risky, still bad-tempered and doubtful. The fight lasts short (Risky is almost zapped due to uncaringly in the way of the machine), with the crew destroying the tripod and defeating Mean Bean's Dynamiter troops in mere seconds. Mean Bean is then humiliated as soon as the four leave, and he begins to whine about them to an injured Dynamiter solider. TBA Cast * BaconMahBoi as Risky Dingo * Seth Green as Sharkbowl * Production Development Risky Frizz began to become a huge hit after the first few episodes in 1999, and while discussing the new season of Risky Frizz, Ralf Hat idealized a concept for an official feature film. Despite most of the crew feeling as if the film was way too early, especially since the series is currently in its second season at the time. However, when Hat acknowledged the thought that the series could get cancelled due to the show rapidly lowering in viewers, the crew began to work on the film in from June 2001 to November 2004 Themes TBA Release Marketing TBA Box Office TBA Critical Reception TBA Awards and Nominations TBA Home media Risky Frizz: The Movie is released onto DVD on June 14, 2005. The DVD includes special features, including trailers for other Kingson media, commentary by Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, deleted scenes, and more. Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film was released on April 13, 2001, entitled, "Risky Frizz: Official Movie Soundtrack". Seventeen out of twenty-four tracks of the film's soundtrack contain the original score composed by Ralf Hat, while additional music builds up the rest of the seven are other songs. Track # Do The Evolution - Pearl Jam # Chop Suey - System Of A Down # Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd # Psycho Killer - Talking Heads # Working Man - Rush # Heaven is A Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle # Evil Has No Boundaries - Slayer # We Got the Beat - The Go Gos # Caught in A Mosh - Anthrax # Traveler - Chyld Score # The Meteorite Impact # Risky Song # Gloomy Meeting/I Hate Mondays # Fighting Mean Bean I/Fighting Mean Bean II TBA Category:Movies Category:Risky Frizz zone Category:Ralf Hat